


A Grave Lesson

by MatrixDream



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Also paralysis and gore, Character Death, Definitely Dubious, I am very ashamed of this - Freeform, I mean what do you expect? Marriage?, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other, Reverse Necrophilia, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Where the dead fuck you!, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Brainstorm catches a Sparkeater and decided to do a little experimenting but, he certainly wasn't expecting this kind!





	

**Author's Note:**

> God, this was on my list of very bad smut prompts. I am not proud of this in the least and it's worse than the tentacle fic I need to finish. I gotta stop, jeez. Really though, I would not suggest reading this unless you're into some pretty dark smut.

  
      "Hmm, so, it  _is_  possible for you creatures to digest sparks," Brainstorm mused to himself as he inspected his 'little project'. At least that shed some light on one of the mysteries surrounding Sparkeaters. Those who believed in such a thing usually suspected they would consume sparks in a vain attempt to quench their undead thirst and fill the emptiness in their mangled chassis. This new knowledge certainly worked in the scientist's favour, potentially. "I might not need Chromedome after all..." If he managed to control the creature's eating habits and keep it well enough fed then he could possibly train this untamable beast without the need for any tweaks to its rotting processor, possibly turning it into a super weapon or just a means to show off and stroke his ego. Even if he  _did_  fail, as improbable as it _was_ , there was still much he could learn; Such as the creature's origin or perhaps a way to reverse the grotesque transformation, at the very least he may learn the trigger for it and a way to stop this from happening to other unsuspecting victims in the future. Either way it was a win win in his opinion as long as he kept the Sparkeater contained and didn't die. It was risky work but that was simply a fact of science and the pursuit of discovery.   
        He took a step back from the table he had the screeching creature strapped to and pulled out a jar. In the container about ten sparks thrummed and surprisingly continued to burn brightly. He obviously hadn't killed any of his crew members but, he did extract these from the cybervore when he first attained it. He felt mildly bad for slowly refeeding them to it but, it was a better alternative to using himself or a fellow crewmate and again, science meant sacrifice. Hopefully this experiment wouldn't require too much sacrifice though. He had a backup plan for nearly every situation, just in case. Not all solutions were pleasant.  
        He opened the jar catching the Sparkeater's rapt attention to its next meal. Thick, green froth began dripping from its maw as it snapped at him impatiently, its optics laser focused on every movement he made. Mindful of the razor sharp dentae, Brainstorm carefully placed the standard, glowing orb into its impatient mouth barely suppressing a cringe as his own spark clenched. As soon as the spark appeared in its shredded tank he promptly took his leave. He'd return in a few days once the spark had been slightly digested and the energy boost wore off. One spark was usually enough to keep the creature weak but, always gave it a momentary upsurge resulting in dim yet still noticeable telekinetic abilities. So, he exited the private extension to his lab and went about his usual business.

* * *

  
        The door slammed shut echoing loudly throughout the empty lab yet the room did not remain silent. The sounds of rattling chains and screaming cooling fans continued to warp the quiet atmosphere. The origin of the previous noise went unnoticed as Brainstorm slumped to the ground, his wings rapping against the wall he rested against. Condensation rolled down his plating in thick streams carrying the excess charge crackling across his frame. He pressed against the cold floor and wall in a futile attempt to change the boiling temperature caused by the heat cycle he forgot he'd be having. He cursed under his breath as his equipment throbbed with an unquenchable need. At least not for a while, especially without a partner.   
        With a sigh he reluctantly began seeking out all of his sweet spots. One servo instantly stroked as much of his wings as he could reach while the other trailed down to his inner thighs. He teasingly danced his digits on the white plating before dipping into a seam and tweaking a sensor. He gasped, slowly following the seam to the joint connecting his burning pelvic plating to his hip and dug into wires. He hummed pressing into his own touch as his other servo moved from his wings to his throat. He pulled on the cabling before gently stroking it and feeling the rumble of his own voice box moaning lowly. Charge followed his digit tips as he traced them over an Energon line. He felt the heavy, aroused pulses of his spark before trailing his servo down to meet the other. He gripped his cod piece, having had enough of the foreplay and proceeded to grind into the pressure.   
        "Mmm~" His frame was already incredibly sensitive. His servos returned to his inner thighs digging into seams before cupping his modesty plate. The panel pulled back revealing his lubricated valve. Brainstorm relished in the sound of the thick folds parting as he sank two digits into his own heat. Once his digits were slick with lubricant he brought his attention to his anterior node. He rubbed the node in slow, harsh circles covering it in his own fluids making him gasp as pressure built up in his groin. He clenched his dentae and canted his hips into the motion. His helm lolled back, resting against the wall as he panted. Condensation coated his frame as his vents steadily expelled steam. He offlined his optics and just  _felt_  as his arousal slowly began to peak. He increased friction, moaning quietly and spreading his legs. Oh, he was so close, just a little more. SNAP! His optics instantly onlined as his head whipped to the side. Now, just realizing his surroundings, he'd managed to stumble into his private lab; And his most dangerous weapon was currently standing, looking at him hungrily.           
        Dread quickly consumed any arousal he felt as the creature lunged at him. He covered his spark chamber with his free servo in a futile attempt to protect himself. He felt a cool breath on his heated array rekindling his lust before he hesitantly looked down. The Sparkeater seemed to have no interest in his spark but, instead his valve. The only conclusion his muddled processor could come to was his heat cycle was affecting the creature as well. His hypothesis was confirmed as the cybervore buried its snout into his swollen anatomy. He tried to stifle his shocked cry as it morphed into a loud groan as the creature latched onto his anterior node before plunging its long glossa into his tight heat.   
        "Frag!" He knew it was wrong but, it felt so good. He halfheartedly tried to close his legs but, the Sparkeater forcefully spread his thighs further, giving it better access. Its glossa wriggled wildly inside of him, brushing against nodes and ramping his charge right back up. It tugged him onto his back, splaying him out as the tips of it claws dug into his thighs, spilling Energon. Its assault on his sensitive insides was relentless, dragging him into a much needed overload. His back arched as he cried out in pleasure, loosing himself in the climax.  
        His reaction only spurred the creature on as it flipped him onto his front, bringing his aft in a better position. He had no recovery time as it thrusted its tongue back into him, lapping up the fresh lubricants. Its dentae scraped against his plating and its claws returned to his thighs marking him further. The tip of its glossa prodded against his anterior node, swirling around it before breaching his walls again. His valve clenched as that flexible appendage pushed against them. The Sparkeater pressed flush against him reaching in deeper and tweaking hard to reach sensors. He couldn't stop the gasps and moans raining from his vocalizer as it hit all the right spots in his oversensitive valve. His digits scraped for purchase as he was brought close to the edge all over again.   
        The creature suddenly pulled away, causing Brainstorm to emit a whine he'd never admit to. He prepared to get up but, was stopped by the Sparkeater readjusting before putting all its weight against his back. He was forced back down, his faceplate against the floor as his hips were hoisted up roughly. He could hear ragged pants right next to his audial as the creature shifted its own hips. The sound of a panel clicking open barely prepared him for the spike suddenly being jammed into him. He yelped, automatically trying to get up again but, was unable to move. He managed to get his helm between his arms and look past his chassis to underneath him. From what he could see, the spike wasn't overly widthy but, little preparation wasn't doing him any favours. Also, despite the heat cycle he wasn't exactly relaxed about this whole situation. The Sparkeater certainly didn't care though as it continued thrusting into him, sinking in inch by agonizing inch. Once it had finally fully sheathed itself it began a wild pace and was as uncoordinated as you'd expect any mech with less than half a processor to be.  
        Despite the rough start it was beginning to feel good again, Brainstorm's heat cycle obviously contributed to that. It was unethical but, was still a means to stave off the heat so, he decided to try to enjoy it. He wasn't eaten yet and he could properly deal with the creature once his processor was clear but, until then, he'd get a few overloads.   
        He willingly pushed his hips into the stimulation, angling them to drive its spike into the right spots. The next thrust directly hit his ceiling node sending a burst of pleasure up his spinal strut. He moaned into the floor, slowly beginning to adjust to the intrusion. The creature began to pick up speed signalling it was already starting to get close. He admittedly wasn't far behind as its spike tip continued reaching neglected nodes at the back of his valve. With a final harsh thrust transfluid rushed into his channel tripping his own overload. The unexpected intensity sated his heat but, accidentally knocked him offline. He slumped over, helpless as his systems sluggishly rebooted.  
        The Sparkeater began sniffing at his frame, now unaffected by the mating cycle. He remained unmoving and unable to do anything as it rolled the lax mech onto his back and found what it was looking for. It greedily sank its claws into the seams around Brainstorm's spark chamber, warping the metal was it tugged. It easily tore the covering off with a mess of Energon to reveal the still beating life source. It lunged on its prey, easily gobbling down the defenceless spark and officially offlining the scientist who was no longer of any interest. It began sniffing around the room and shuffled over to a cupboard. It ripped the door open finding the jar of sparks. Smashing the jar open it proceeded to consume those as well. It would never be satisfied though and began searching around the room. When it found nothing more to feast on, it make its way to the door. The keypad was confusing but, once voices were heard outside, it broke through the door easily due to its new found strength and continued its rampage on the unsuspecting Lost Light.  
  
  
  
  
   
~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 1862 words of pure sin. If you made it through here's a sin badge! Congratulations.


End file.
